If You Were In My Mind
by Bec-Bec
Summary: Chapter 7: "Why Do We Always Get Interrupted" Is Up!!! Who's knocking on the door? ... Ms. Parker and Jarod have issues. This is what it would be like to be inside their heads while they were talking. Hope it doesn't get too confusing.
1. Her Eyes Are Beautiful & Come and Interr...

Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Pretender. Never claimed to, you didn't see me do it, I didn't do it. I believe it belongs to TNT and NBC, or maybe not NBC anymore…and isn't 20th Century Fox one of the production companies? Anyway, It's not mine. 

Summary: Ms. Parker and Jarod have issues. This is what it would be like to be inside their heads while they were talking. Hope it doesn't get too confusing.

Author's Note: I didn't expect to start a second fan fic before I finished my first one, but inspiration struck and I had to listen. Consider it me trying to SIM Ms. Parker and Jarod. And, as a note to you first time readers, I just recently added the scene explanations into the text. Feel lucky that you get to read it when it makes more sense. By the way, the dialogue alternates each line. Ms. P, J, Ms. P, J, no exceptions. Lines always start with whoever's point of view it is.

****

If You Were In My Mind

By Bec-Bec

Chapter 1 Part 1

****

Her Eyes Are Beautiful

[Jarod's point of view. Jarod and Ms. Parker are talking on the phone during one of their many late night phone calls. Jarod is staring at a picture of Ms. Parker.]

__

Her eyes are beautiful. I could drown in those eyes. I would lose my breath so quick if I could swim in them. And…

"Parker, why don't you ever smile?"

Risks. Always risks. Too risky to think about her eyes. Too risky to ask about her smile.

"There's nothing to smile about. Life sucks. Why don't you just leave me alone?"

Life is wonderful. She is wonderful. Can't she see?

"You're always alone. You could really use a friend."

Friend. I used to be her friend. Was she ever mine?

"Don't you even dare assume that I feel lonely. My life is perfectly filled by my work and I'm happier that way."

Her life is empty. She knows it. She's not happy. She just won't say so. God, she has beautiful eyes. I wonder if…

"Parker, you're not happy. You want to think you are, but you're not."

Acting like her shrink. Not good. Let Sydney do that. But then, what good has Sydney done to heal her in the six years that he could have helped her?

"Since when are you the poster boy for happiness? Your life sucks to."

I could be happy. She'd make me happy. I'd make her happy. Parker's lost her…

"Why does my life suck? Only because you chase me and keep me from my family."

Not her fault. The Centre told her to. Don't blame her.

"At least you know you have a family."

Family. Soft spot, for us both. She knows barely more about hers than I do about mine.

"You had your mother."

Mother. Loves her mother. Only her mother. No father. Don't have a father either, except for a little while. Don't know him well. Can't talk with him. Not safe.

"She left me. She died. Why won't you save me the aggrevation and do the same?"

Doesn't really want me dead, just thinks so. Just upset. Always upset.

"Ah, what fun would that be? You know you love the chase more than anything."

Always loved the chase. Always have, always will. Why can't she let go? If I let her catch me, would she turn me in?

"Hah, the chase. Of course. Another string of lies for the Centre to feed me. Another cheap motel, courtesy of you. The chase sucks too."

The chase sucks too? Since when?

"Parker, are you alright?"

Is she ill? Is she drugged? What is this? Would she give up the chase?

"Just tired, that's all. Save your sympathy for someone else."

__

Parker, brash as always. Can't admit weakness. Too hard. But then…

"Parker, you should sleep."

Maybe if I…

"Hah, sleep, that's a laugh. I only sleep when I'm drugged."

I wonder, could I…

"I'm sorry."

Hmm…

"Cram the sympathy, Jarod. It only helps when someone wants it. Are we done?"

I should at least try.

"Yes. Goodnight."

Click. [They hang up.]

****

Chapter 1 Part 2

****

Come and Interrupt Me

[Ms. Parker's point of view. Ms. Parker was getting ready for bed. She just took some drugs to help her sleep when Jarod came in to her house. She has her gun pointing at him.]

__

Come and interrupt me. Always interrupting. Doesn't know when to leave well enough alone.

"Damn it Jarod."

Leave me alone. Go away. I don't you here. Don't you understand what happens when you get too close?

"I'm not leaving."

Go. Please go. I'll shoot you. I will…I'll…

"Who gave you the right to come here?"

Go. I could shoot you so easily right now. Couldn't I?

"God."

Why would you dare to come. It's not safe. You know that. Go away. Go.

"Hah. God. And the Centre is the devil."

Damn it, go! Why are you still here?! Leave me alone. I'm good at being alone.

"Yah, the Centre is the devil. Parker, you're not okay. I can tell."

Cram it Wonder Boy. Let me be alone. I like alone. Alone is good. It's not safe. Go.

"How many times do I have to tell you to take the sympathy and jam it down your…"

I'm not safe either. Go. Please just go.

"Oh, Parker, I thought you had more tact than to speak like that."

Hah tact. Why don't you go? Five more seconds and I'll shoot. I will.

"Tact doesn't exist at the Centre. You know that."

Four…

"We're not at the Centre."

__

Three…

"We're always at the Centre, even when we're not inside it."

__

Two…

"That's just our curse, I guess."

__

One…

"The Centre's always there, no matter what. It's constant."

__

Damn it shoot. Why can't I shoot him?

"Parker, please. You know we ccan end this right now."

__

It ends if I shoot you, but I…[She drops her arm and lets go of the gun.]

"It will never end and you know it. We can't drop out of the radar without repercussions."

__

I can't…I won't…

"We're smarter and stronger and you know it."

__

No, it's impossible…

"Smarter, yes. But stronger, no."

__

NO NO NO…

"We could be stronger. Won't you at least try to fight them with me?"

__

Fighting, Fighting…

"Fight how? We'll lose."

__

Why did I just say we?

"You can't know that. Even I can't predict the future."

__

A future with…

"There are a lot of things you can't do. Like let go. Let go, Jarod. Let go."

__

I can't I won't. It's impossible.

"I won't let go. You know it. You've tried to make me let go for a very long time. But, I haven't have I?"

__

Wish I could shoot you, but…

"In the end, you'll have to let go, Jarod. You'll have to because you won't get what you want."

__

Wish it would end. I really do wish it would end. But, it won't.

"You're the only one keeping me from getting what I want."

__

Hah. It never ends. Hah Hah, so funny. I must have finally gone crazy. How hilarious. [The drugs have kicked in.]

"Yah, I guess so. Leave, Jarod. I want you to go."

__

Hah Hah. Go, he'll never listen.

"No, you don't"

__

Stubborn. Hah Hah. Me too! Ow. Laughing hurts.

"Don't presume to know what I want. I decide what I want, and I don't want this."

__

Hah Hah, that's the killer of it; this is what I want…

"Are you sure?"

__

Exactly what I want.

"Yah, I think so."

__

Silence…laughter's all gone now. What will you have left? Silence…

"Think so or know so?"

__

Already know the answer but I can't tell you, or…

"Jarod, please go."

__

But, could I? Really, could I?

"Answer me."

__

Should I even dare to think about it? I can't, even if…

"Jarod…"

__

If I could. If I could. Can I?

"Parker, answer me."

__

Can I? Could I? Should I? Uh oh.

"Please Jarod."

__

No No No. I'm going to, aren't I [She begins to cry and he walks a little closer.]

"Parker, don't cry. You break my heart when you cry."

__

I can't break your heart. I've tried. Damn you, Jarod. Why wouldn't you just go?

"Jarod, if…"

__

Why wouldn't you go?

"If what?"

__

You could still leave. Leave me here. I like crying alone. Really, I do. I do…

"I can't tell you. Please, for once in your life, don't pull my strings when I'm in a bad 

mood."

__

You still won't go, will you? Nothing I say will make you go, will it? Are you indestructible? Did they make you this way? No, they couldn't breed that. They wouldn't know how to breed devotion.

"I'm not trying to upset you. I just want one answer from you. Why can't you tell me?

__

Hearts. Damn hearts. Damn Jarod.

"Yes."

__

Oh my god, what did I just do. No, take it back…

"What?"

__

Oh my god. Oh my god. I can't. No.

"Yes."

__

Ah. I did it again. Why do I do that? Tie your tongue. Oh my god.

"You said yes."

__

Oh my god. No, I didn't say yes. I didn't say yes. You heard me wrong. I don't know the word yes. It wasn't me. I didn't say it.

"Yes, but…"

__

Ah, a but. I said but. There's a but, Make it something good. Please, don't let your tongue slip up again. I want him gone. Go. Don't slip tongue. I'm not letting my tongue slip.

"But, what? Parker, but, what?"

__

Answer. Answer mean. Be curt. Be abrupt. Be rude. Smash him…can't smash…can't be mean…oh, damn it…

"But, how do you…how do you feel…really."

__

You betrayed your family. They'll kill you for this. You can't. But, oh…

"You know."

__

Shut up brain. Shut up. Stop thinking. No, start thinking. Do something. You're foolish, so foolish.

"Tell me again."

__

You are weak and foolish. Your father is rolling over in his grave…if he has one…he's not your father. Why do you speak to yourself as a "you," in the third person? Great, 

English has come back to haunt me.[The drugs are causing her to babble about something as inconsequential as third person narrative.]

"Parker, I love you."

__

Damn it, Jarod. You smug…I could kill you…but, I won't. I wont, will I?

"So…so…I said yes."

__

You said yes. You did it! But am I excited or upset? Am I happy? Could I actually be happy? Is this what happy feels like? I'm a moron. God…

"But, you didn't say the words."

__

He wants to hear the words?! He…wants to…hear the words? It's so soon. Can't we leave it at this? Can't you go to wherever it is that you go and leave me alone?

"I love you, Jarod."

__

YOU SAID IT. You actually said it. How did you…Why…I've lost words to talk to myself I'm so shocked. What does all of this mean? Oh, he's coming toward me. Oh…the Centre would kill you if they knew about this. But, he won't let them kill me. He won't. I know it now… I knew it before, too, didn't I? I'm changing the narrative again. Am I in the first person or the third person…or the second person? Oh…Oh… I can't believe I'm worrying about English when…god he kisses good. [They kiss passionately.]

"Ms. Parker, you know, this changes everything."

__

Yes. I said yes. I can't believe I said yes. God, he kisses good.

"I know, shut up Wonder Boy." [She leans in to kiss him again and hears a gun click.]

__

Wait, did I just hear something? Was that a gun click? I know that noise I…

"Jarod!"

****

Original Author's Note: It was confusing, wasn't it? Here are some things to clear it up: The first section occurred over the phone, from Jarod's point of view, as he was staring at a picture of Ms. Parker. In the second part, Jarod went to Ms. Parker's house, it was in Ms. Parker's point of view (if you hadn't noticed). She was just getting ready to go to bed and had taken some medication (thus the crazy laughing and babble about first and third person narrative) when she heard Jarod come in. She pulled her gun but as they kept talking, she dropped it to the floor. When they were about to kiss again, she heard a gun click and saw something through the window, that's when she screamed "Jarod!" Make more sense now? Tell me if I should continue with this or not. Please Review!

****

New Author's Note: Might as well write a new author's note seeing as I've added in little captions now. What'd you think? Would it have made sense without the captions? It was supposed to. You were supposed to be able to tell what was going on through certain words in the story, but I guess I didn't do it right or something. Oh well. Please Review!!!


	2. Blackness & Can't Believe I Got Shot

Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Pretender. Never claimed to, you didn't see me do it, I didn't do it. I believe it belongs to TNT and NBC, or maybe not NBC anymore…and isn't 20th Century Fox one of the production companies? Anyway, It's not mine. Sorry for using Motel 6 in here, but it's definitely one of Jarod's sort of places. 

Summary: Ms. Parker and Jarod have issues. This is what it would be like to be inside their heads while they were talking. Hope it doesn't get too confusing.

Author's Note: As a note to you first time readers, I just recently added the scene explanations into the text. Feel lucky that you get to read it when it makes more sense. By the way, the dialogue alternates each line. Ms. P, J, Ms. P, J, no exceptions. Lines always start with whoever's point of view it is.

****

If You Were In My Mind

By Bec-Bec

Chapter 2 Part 1

[Jarod's point of view. He's lying on a bed in room at the Centre.]

****

Blackness

__

Blackness. Blankness. Am I asleep? Where am I? It's awfully familiar. Where…? The Centre. Damn. Okay, how did I get here? I was at Parker's…she said yes. Oh my God. She said yes. I never thought…But how…I kissed her…Why am I here? Is she okay?…What's that noise? Angelo? [Angelo comes down out of the air ducts]

"Angelo, it's good to see you."

__

I miss Angelo. I really wish he would escape with me, but he never does. [Hugs Angelo.]

"Jarod back. Centre angry. Ms. Parker angry."

__

Oh my god…Parker! Ow ow. What's…

"Angelo, is Ms. Parker okay? Where is she?"

__

Please tell me she's okay. Please tell me…

"Angry. Safe, but angry."

__

He sounds like me when I'm thinking. Does thinking make a sound? It can't, it doesn't emit sound waves. Who came up with that saying? Things don't sound like something, they are like something. Ow. Why does it…[He feels a strain on his arm.]

"Is she here, at the Centre?"

__

Tell me she's not. Tell me she left. Do they know?

"Here. Safe here, but angry! ANGRY! Centre is angry!"

__

Why are they angry? They must know. It can't be safe then. It can't. What did she tell them? What did they see?

"Angelo, could you give her a message from me?"

__

Ow. That hurts. Have I been shot? I remember hearing…[He can see the wound on his shoulder.]

"Message to Parker. Message. What?"

__

God that stings. Did they shoot her? No. Angelo said she was okay. I have to tell her…

"Tell her, 'sorry about the ending of the book. I know it was sad when he got shot, but the lady was alright, and they still loved each other."

__

I got shot. Who shot me? Who was it? Does she know? Ow…

"Message to Ms. Parker. Message. Worry."

__

Worry. I'm worried. Is she worried too?

"Thank you, Angelo."

__

Tell her. He has to tell…[Angelo climbs back into the air duct.]

****

Chapter 2 Part 2

[Ms. Parker's point of view. She's just stormed into Raines office. It's early morning.]

****

Those Bastards

__

Those bastards. I can't believe they…

"Raines, who the hell gave that order and why wasn't I told about it?"

__

I'll kill him for this. I'll shoot him in the…

"Your loyalties heven't been with the Centre lately. I'm starting to feel that your position at the Centre is of no use to us."

__

I hate him. With every fiber of my body. I wish I had been the one that'd blown him up. I'd have done it right and he'd be dead.

"My loyalties have always been with the Centre you emphazema ridden, oxygen toting freak."

__

How could you dare to speak to me this way? My father…is dead…would they kill me for this?

"Ms. Parker, I'd be careful what you say; the Centre's walls have ears, remember?"

__

Ears. I should cut your ears off. Hah. Then you'd really be a sad wheeze bag.

"So, what is my position at the Centre? You've got Jarod. Where do I go now?"

__

He's going to keep Lyle as his evil sidekick, I know it. But, I'd rather die than have that position. Would they kill me for this?

"Yes, we've got Jarod, no thanks to you. We'll be transferring you back to security. After all, you're family."

__

Does he honestly still think he's my father? I will take every drop of blood in my body that matches his and I'll…

"Hah, family. That's a laugh. Tell me when it's time for dinner and I'll be sure to comedown and curtsy goodnight to daddy."

__

We're not related. Can't be.

"Good day, Ms. Parker."

__

Bastard.

"Mr. Raines" [She exits.]

****

Chapter 2 Part 3

[Jarod's point of view. Still in the little room at the Centre.]

Can't Believe I Got Shot

__

Can't believe I got shot. Parker's my weakness. I wouldn't have gotten shot if I hadn't gone to see her. But, I couldn't stay away…[The door opens and Sydney comes in.]

"Jarod!"

__

Hah, Sydney. It's been a while. I hate the Centre.

"Sydney."

__

Part of it is Sydney's fault. He could have stopped it. He could have…

"You were shot in the shoulder. What were you doing at Ms. Parker's?"

__

Can't tell you. It's not safe here. You would be so proud of her though. For once…For once, she listened to…

"It's not safe to tell you anything in this place. You know that."

__

I wonder if she'll tell you. What do you two talk about? Have you tried to help her? Help her…

"Yes. The eyes are always watching."

__

Always watching. Never alone. Always watching. Why can't they just leave me alone?

"Syd, why are you here? What do they want this time?"

__

What don't they want? They want the world, they want everything…except for any of us to find out the truth.

"I'm supposed to see how much the outside world has corrupted you and if it will affect your SIMs."

__

The outside world. I could be back out there right now. You know that. I'll be gone, as soon as I've spoken with her.

"I won't do any SIMs for them. Go back to Raines, like a good Centre employee, and tell him their precious pretender refuses to cooperate."

__

Never. I'll never help the Centre. I'm going to end the Centre. I could end the Centre right now.

"Jarod…if that's what you want. I wouldn't suggest it though. At least try to…"

__

Try to help the Centre? I don't think so! Never again.

"I will not help them murder anymore innocent people."

__

I save the innocents. I save them…I helped to kill them.

"If that's what you want."

__

I never get what I want. You know that. You know it. I never get what I want.[Sydney exits.]

****

Chapter 2 Part 4

[Ms. Parker's point of view. She's sitting in her office.]

****

Raines, the Bastard.

__

Raines, the bastard. And Lyle, the bastard's son. It wouldn't surprise me if they really were related. Wouldn't surprise me at all. Angelo?[Angelo climbs out of the air ducts.]

"Parker, message. Jarod worried."

__

Jarod. They probably won't give me clearance to go and see him. Raines…bastard.

"What's the message?"

__

Messages from Jarod. He wouldn't be in here if…

"Sorry 'bout ending of book. Know it's sad when he got shot. Lady was alright. Still loved each other."

__

Still loved each other. God, Jarod, what are they going to do to you? Why did I let myself care? I'm so weak, so incredibly weak.

"Angelo, thank you. Tell him…tell him I'm sorry, for everything."

__

Sorry for it all…maybe even for the kiss…But, am I really?Damn it Jarod, why?

"Parker safe. Jarod go."

__

Go. He's going to escape again? If I stopped him…

"Go? Angelo, what did he tell you?" [She gets up out of the chair and walks toward Angelo.]

__

The Centre would be happy if I brought him back. But…that bastard, Raines. What can I…

"Jarod go. I know, Jarod go."

__

He'll leave, I know he will. He'll leave me here. I can't…

"Angelo…"

__

I can't, can I…I know what I…Damn it, Jarod!

"Parker sad. Parker sad."

__

Sad, I'm always sad. You know that, Angelo. That's the problem, Angelo, you always know how people are feeling.

"Thank you, Angelo. Goodbye."

__

Damn it, Jarod! [Storms back to her chair as Angelo climbs into the air duct again and disappears.]

****

Chapter 2 Part 5

[Jarod's point of view. He's still in the little room.]

The Centre Is So Cold and Dark

__

The Centre is so cold and dark. And impersonal. What I wouldn't give to be at a good old Motel 6 right now. I wonder if Angelo gave Parker my message. Raines. I know that sound anywhere. I hate Raines. [The door opens and Raines comes in and drags Jarod out. Jarod is handcuffed, of course.]

"Hello, Jarod. Welcome back to the Centre. Are you ready to meet your welcome wagon?"

__

Burn in hell, Raines. I don't like to hurt people, but I sware, I'll laugh my head off the day I hear you've finally died.[They walk down the corridor.]

"I suppose welcome wagon is just a nice way of saying, 'hey, lets go meet some pointy torture objects 'cause you've been a bad boy.' Hell, maybe you'll even try to erase my memories. Sounds like a hell of a party."

__

Hell. This is hell. They won't take my memories, will they? All that I've worked for, will they take it? Will I remember Parker?

"As always, your perception of the situation is overwhelmingly accurate."

__

I wish I could sware revenge on you, but I couldn't do that, it's not in my nature. I could have killed you in that alley. But, I didn't. You would have killed me, but someone stopped you. I hope you burn in hell.

"Well, let's get on with it then. I wouldn't want to deprive you of your only joy in life."

__

Will I forget Parker? Will I? Damn, Raines.

"It's a pity Ms. Parker isn't here to enjoy the sight."

__

Parker would never enjoy seeing me tortured. Never. It's not her style. With her, you get words or bullets, whichever can pierce your heart first. I wish you would just use a bullet. At least…at least I wouldn't forget her.

"Even Parker has a heart in there somewhere, unlike you. Tell me, were you ever hugged as a child? Pity I never was. You know, they say that even if a child is seperated from its mother at birth, it never forgets the sound of her voice. Tell me, did you have a mother?"

__

Your mother didn't want you, that's how you ended up with the Raines instead of the Parkers. At least I know my mother loved me.

"Sydney will take care of psychiatry. Shut up or this will be even worse than I planned."

__

How come no one ever comes to save me? I save them all of the time. Hell, I even saved Raines from a plane crash, though that was mostly my saving Ms. Parker. I hope you burn in hell, Raines. 

"Oh, maybe I'll talk more. I do so love watching every ounce of human in you evaporate, oh, wait, you aren't human."

__

Click [A gun clicks behind them]

"Stop right there." [Not Jarod or Raines but…]

Original Author's Note: Well, I'd like to thank Phenyx for mentioning that if I kept this between two people it wouldn't be too confusing. And, I'm glad that it wasn't…too confusing. Though, I feel I should explain the background scenes anyway. Part 1 was Jarod in his holding cell. He was asleep until Angelo came. When he sat up, he felt the pull on the stitches in his arm from where the bullet grazed his shoulder. Yes, he was shot in the first chapter. Part 2 was Ms. Parker yelling at Raines in his office. The Centre had found Jarod's location at her house and, obviously, shot him. She was furious with Raines for shooting him. Part 3 involved Jarod and Sydney. As usual, what Jarod and Sydney really wanted to do was sit down and have a real discussion. But, they couldn't, so Jarod acted as though he could care less about anything that happened. In Part 4, Ms. Parker received Jarod's message from Angelo and contemplated what she should do and if Jarod would leave her behind when he left. In Part 5, my fave because I love when Jarod shoots some of his own poisonous words at people, Raines had come to take Jarod for a torture session and memory adjustment. As they were walking down the hall, Jarod showed his contempt for Raines, until a third person came and pulled a gun on the back of Raines' bald head. It all makes sense, right? You must know who pulled the gun, it could only be one person. Tell me if I should keep going, plus any advice on layout and story dircetion. Please Review!!!

New Author's Note: La dee da dee dee. Hmm, what's new? Nothing really. Hope it makes more sense with the captions. See ya later! Please review!


	3. Parker?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Pretender. Never claimed to, you didn't see me do it, I didn't do it. I believe it belongs to TNT and NBC, or maybe not NBC anymore…and isn't 20th Century Fox one of the production companies? Anyway, It's not mine. I have no idea who owns Rocky and Bullwinkle (Boris and Natasha) or Dudley Do-Right (Snidely Whiplash), though I think it's Hanna Barbara or Warner Bros…or something. I do know that Disney owns 101 Dalmations (Cruella De Ville). I do not own any of them and don't have the right to use them but hey it is so much fun to write about other people's characters, isn't that the point of fan fiction? I also don't own Escape From Alcatraz…in fact, I've never even seen it…does anyone know if it's a good movie? 

Summary: Ms. Parker and Jarod have issues. This is what it would be like to be inside their heads while they were talking. Hope it doesn't get too confusing.

Author's Note: As a note to you first time readers, I just recently added the scene explanations into the text. Feel lucky that you get to read it when it makes more sense. By the way, the dialogue alternates each line. Ms. P, J, Ms. P, J, no exceptions. Lines always start with whoever's point of view it is.

****

If You Were In My Mind

By Bec-Bec

Chapter 3 Part 1

[Jarod's point of view. Ms. Parker has just come up behind him and Raines.]

****

Parker?

__

Parker? What's she doing here? My god, is she trying to save me? It's really not safe for her to be here. Uh Oh, duck…Bang! [Ms. Parker shoot Raines in the back of the neck and Jarod ducks.]

"Ow!" [Raines, crumpling up on the floor.]

__

She shot him! She actually shot him. She never actually shoots anybody. Where are we…oh, run. [Running down the hallway with Ms. Parker. They stop for a moment so she can undo his handcuffs.]

"Parker, what are you doing?"

__

She shot him. She actually shot him. I can't believe…

"Shut up and run, Wonder Boy, we've got to get out of here before Frankenfreak can call another team of sweepers." [They start running down the hallway again.]

__

Sweepers? There were sweepers? Did she shoot them too? She shot him! She actually shot him. Parker…

"Parker, you shot Raines! Do you have any idea what he's going to do to you? Why on earth would you do that?"

__

Why? Why?I mean, yah it was satisfying seeing him crumple up in a ball, but…she shot him! She actually shot him.

"Jarod, you can talk your ass off later, but run right now."

__

What is she doing? They'll kill her for this.

"Parker, why did you do that?"

__

I won't let them kill her. No way, especially now that she's saved me.

"I'll tell you later, just move those legs of yours faster. I know you can run, Lab Rat, I've seen you do it for the past six years."

__

Hah, lab rat. I don't actualy mind that name, it's kind of affectionate…for Parker anyway. Where are we going? We can't go out the front door now. 

"Parker, we'll get caught if we go this way, follow me." [Turns a corner.]

__

If she ever decides to come back to the Centre, she'll know my escape route now, but I trust her…she's not coming back. I can't believe she shot him.

"This goes to a dead end, Rat Boy."

__

I don't think I like Rat Boy, just Lab Rat, and Wonder Boy…and Pez Head. Will she decide to stay with me now? Why did she come and get me? She shot Raines! I can't believe she shot him.

"No it doesn't, everyone just thinks that it does. Come on."

__

How many times have I used this escape route now? They've still never found it, They really aren't very smart. I wonder if Angelo would ever tell them it was here? I wish Angelo would have left with us, but he never does.

"Is this how you've escaped all of those times?"

__

Why do you ask questions which have obvious answers? Why not ask something less certain, like will you really trust me now? I do hope that you will, but then…Parker, you're such a hard ass sometimes. Why did you come and save me? [They come to ladder.]

"Yes." [They begin to climb.]

__

Fifty three-rungs. I counted them the first time I escaped. I took it as a sign, five and three make eight, eight is infinity on its side. Anything can happen in infinity…I wonder if Parker will stay with me? I do wish I knew if…

"Ug, if I'd have known I would have had to climb a ladder in stilletos, I wouldn't have come after you."

__

Parker always covers with that dry wit of hers. But, she did come. I wonder if…Ah, the top. [Jarod climbs out and leans back for Ms. Parker.]

"Give me your hand. I'll help you out."

__

Parker never lets anyone help her, why is that. Hey, she gave me her hand. Does this mean she trusts me?I wonder if she left her car near by? Did she plan to rescue me all along? No…it had to be spur of the moment…didn't it? [He pulls Ms. Parker up out of the passage.]

"Help me out? I just saved you from Raines, the human Snidley Whiplash."

__

Where does she come up with these nicknames? Is Snidely Whiplash someone who is snide and likes whiplashes? I never understand Parker. She has her own secret code talk with her Snidely Whiplash and Cruella De Ville and what was that other one?…Oh, Boris and Natasha. Who are Boris and Natasha?

"Yes, you did. Thank you." [Hugs her.]

__

Uh oh…was it a bad idea to hug her? Does she still have her gun?

"Don't mention it Pez Head." [Hugs him back]

__

Hah hah, Pez Head…she called me Pez Head…maybe I should come up with a nickname for her, no, she'd definitely shoot me for that…it's probably not even safe to skip using the Ms. in front of Parker. But then,…

"Parker, why did you come and save me from Raines?" [They begin walking across the field they've come out in.]

__

Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! I'm dying to know!

"I wasn't ready to let you loose the last few months…besides, I hate letting Raines have fun playing with his toys."

__

Does she consider me a toy? A piece of meat? Centre property?

"I am not Raines' toy." [Anger fills his voice.]

__

I'll never belong to them. Why would you save me if you thought of me that way?

"I didn't mean you. You're so slow for the genius that everyone claims you are. I meant his wonderful collection of sharp, pointy things called knives."

__

Cringe…knives…just the thought gives me goosebumps.

"So, is your car near by, or did you plan to walk back to the Centre parking lot and get it?" [No longer angry.]

__

Hah hah, now I'll find out if she planned this or not. I'm not slow, I'm a genius. God I love fresh air and ooh what is that bug?It's so shiny and pretty.

"Sorry if I didn't plan to play 'Escape from Alcatraz' today, but no, my car is not parked nearby, and there's no way that we can go back to the Centre. So, genius, what's your plan?" [Ms. Parker answers sarcastically.]

__

Darn, she didn't plan my rescue. Why did she rescue me then? Was she really going to leave me in there?

"The preferred method of traveling for those who are stranded with no car, hitch hike."

__

Parker hitchhiking, what a funny thought. Would she shoot me for this? Does she still have her gun? [They come to the road.]

"Oh joy. I'm not getting in a big rig with some trucker named Bones who's taking a shipment of green beans to Nebraska, so find a suitable car."

__

Bones? Green Beans? Nebraska? Is this the Parker code again? What does she expect me to do? Create a car out of thin air? I'm good, but I'm not that good.

"Hitchhiking is one thing where you take what you get. You'll learn to love it. You meet some very interesting people."

__

Oh, I don't like that look. Is she trying to kill me with her eyes? Couldn't she just use her gun? God, she has beautiful eyes. Is she crying? [Ms. Parker is crying softly. She's worn out by the emotional impact of everything that's happened.]

"Jarod, I'm really not in the mood to meet your 'interesting people' right now, okay? Just please, find a car so I can get some sleep."

__

How does she lose that edge of hers in five seconds? Now I'm just sad. She's sad too. God, I hate to see tears in her eyes.

"Parker, it will be okay, you made the right choice. I don't know why you made the choice, but you definitely made the right choice." [Wants to hug her but doesn't, just reaches out a hand and clasps her arm comfortingly.]

__

Maybe I shouldn't ask her to tell me now. Maybe that's pushing her just a little too far. But oh, I do hate it when she cries.

"Hah, the choice to run from the Centre. That's the choice you've wanted me to make for the last six years, to leave it all behind. But why, why did I do it? That's what you really want to know."

__

I sware she can read minds sometimes, or maybe she can just read faces? Do I look like I have the face of someone who wonders why she left the Centre? How would someone's face look if that's what they were wondering? Is she going to answer the question?

"Yes, that's what I want to know. I have a million questions for you, but that one answer takes care of over half of them."

__

Do you trust me? Do you love me like you said before? Did you save me because you were afraid to lose me? Why does…

"500,000 whole questions answered by one, that's a lot." [Jokes to break up the mood.]

__

Does the Centre know about our kiss? Were they planning to kill you for it? Why is that sparkle in your eyes only visible in the moonlight? Oh, wait, that wasn't one of them, though I would like to know the answer.

"It's all I'm asking for."

__

Tell me! Please, Parker. Do you trust me? Do you love me?

"I left because the Centre was going to destroy something that I wasn't ready to let go of yet. Call me selfish, but I saved you to save myself."

__

She saved me to save herself. Wait, what does that mean? I do wish Parker would try to talk with some sense.

"What do you mean?"

__

I can solve trigonometric eguations, work with quantum physics, Calculate position relative to the stars, the North Pole, and China, if I wanted, but I still can't understand Parker.

"They would have erased your memory, Jarod. You wouldn't remember the Island of Carthis. You wouldn't remember when you came to my house. Hell, you wouldn't even remember the first time you ate Pez. At first, I was going to let them because it meant I didn't have to admit that the reason I chased you all of these years wasn't because I wanted you back at the Centre, it was because I wanted you back with me. But, if I didn't stop them, it meant that I was stuck at the Centre for the rest of my life, and I'd have to live knowing that several sub levels below me was the one person who would have helped me to escape. The one person who, despite everything in this messed up world of ours, still found time to care about me and care about what I cared about. Call me sentimental, but it did mean something to me. I needed you." [She looks at him slightly sorrow filled.]

__

Needed me? Parker actually admits that she needs someone?I think my heart has stopped. I have to talk now don't I?

"Needed or need?"

__

Hah, good response. I hope she gives me that most wonderful answer of…

"Need. What a concept, I need someone." [Jarod moves in closer and aims for her mouth.]

__

I sware she reads minds. She said she needs me! Wow, what should I do? This is just…wow. Ooh I know…Oh, I do love kissing her…she needs me! This answers so much, except about the moonlight and her eyes…maybe I should…I do love kissing her. I do love her. [Kissing her softly but for a long time.]

"Parker, did you mean what you said at your house?"

__

You meant it, you had to mean it. Tell me you meant it.

"Yes…I did."

__

Hah, the world is the greatest place in the world. Wait, is that possible? Can the world be within itself? I don't care, she meant it! I have to kiss her again, right now…I do love kissing her.

"Do you know what you just did?"

__

I love the world. I wish everyone could experience this moment. No, wait, I take that back, it's only good when it's just me and her. There's so much to tell her, so much to show her of what's so great about life outside of the Centre.

"Proven what was previously a theory; Parker's actually have hearts. The Centre is going to come after us, you know. I can't believe I did this. Raines is probably plotting seventy ways to cut off my head and mount it on the wall right now…if he can still breathe." [With a half smile.]

__

Hah hah I love laughing, I love Parker. I wish this moment could last forever. Forever to infinity…isn't infinity already forever? I think it is, oh well. Still, hah hah, I do love laughing, I do love Parker. I love Parker to infinity.

"I can keep us away from the Centre…I'm a practiced expert at it. You know all about it."

__

La la la, wow singing is fun. I feel light as air. I wonder what the combined mass of every particle of air is? Maybe it's infinity…wow.

"Right now, can you keep us away toward a hotel? I'm really tired. We can talk about everything in the morning, just please, I need sleep. Lots of sleep…my caffeine crashed about three hours ago."

__

Parker and caffiene, though I suppose it's better then her taste for vodka…both are really bad for her ulcer, but she never listens to me…or does she? Maybe just on certain things. I'm tired too. Sleep is good. Hotels are far. Darn. Ooh, a car! [A car slows down for them.]

"Ah, our salvation on a highway!"

__

And it's not a big rig with Peas from Nebraska…or whatever Parker said. [They get in the car.]

****

Chapter 3 Part 2

[Ms. Parker's point of view. It's the following day. She's at her house gathering some of her things together. Jarod keeps trying to get her to open up about everything that's happened.]

Just Leave Me Alone

__

Just leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you.

"Jarod, I don't want to talk about this."

__

You never let me have a moment's peace. I don't want to talk, leave me alone.

"Parker, you need to talk, this is a big change."

__

Leave me alone! I don't like talking. There's too much talking. My head talks too much. I already have their jumbled voices, don't make me hear yours too.

"It's not that big Jarod, it's really not."

__

It's life altering, but it's my life that it altered, not yours. Leave me alone, please stop talking.

"Parker, this is huge. You have to talk about it."

__

Monumental. I deserve a plaque, an award…but, oh, why won't you just leave me alone?Let me think in peace. Go away, I'll come find you when I'm ready. Go away.

"Jarod, you're not my shrink, don't act like it."

__

Maybe…maybe we could talk about it…maybe.

"I'm trying to help you."

__

You always try to help…and really, you always do, but please, just leave me alone. I'm not ready.

"I don't need any help, Jarod, I'm just fine."

__

Please be quiet. Let me think. I'll come find you, I will. I could find you in a heartbeat.

"You don't look fine and you don't act fine. I know you, Parker."

__

You know me…you really do…I know it. But, leave me alone…I can't talk…I can't…I'll cry.

"Jarod, just leave me the hell alone, okay?!"

__

I won't let you see me cry. Just leave me alone. I'll find you later, when the voices stop. I'll find you later, when I'm ready to talk, but not now.

"Parker, you're always alone. But, you don't have to be. I'm here, let me help you."

__

Why don't you ever go? Why don't you ever just let me be? Why do you have to care so much? It makes it hurt more when I tell you that I need you to go, that I need to be alone right now.

"Jarod, please. I know that this is an enormous change, but I need to deal with it on my own. Your being there is not going to help. Just go."

__

I can't handle it if you're here. Please just go.

"Parker, I'm not leaving."

__

What do I have to do to get through to you? How come you never listen to me? I know what's best…I know…

"Jarod, hightail your pretender ass out that door right now or I won't ever tell you anything."

__

I know what's best…I know…I do…really.

"No, I'm not going. You took a gigantic risk and there's no way in hell that I'm leaving you alone. It's not safe anymore."

__

It's not safe because of you. I'm never safe because of you. I'm never safe around you…I'm not safe because of you.

"It's never safe. I dealt with it before and I can damn well deal with it now."

__

It's not safe, I'll lose myself…I'll

"You didn't deal with it. You never deal with anything, you just drown it all out with alcohol. Well, Parker, I'll make you deal with me because I'm not going away."

__

I'll lose myself in…

"Damn it, Jarod! You never listen to me, never."

__

I'll lose myself in you and I won't be able to come back…I can't…

"I listen when I agree with what I'm hearing. Right now, I don't agree with you."

__

I can't let myself…I'll lose…

"Jarod, for once in your life, just accept that you can't make other people do what you want them to."

__

Why do we always have to argue? Why can't you go? If you stay, I'll…

"Maybe I can't make them do what I want, but I can do whatever the hell I want to, and right now, I want to stay with you because, despite the fact that you won't admit it, you need some support from someone who cares."

__

But, that's the problem, I care too much. If you stay…I'll…

"No one cares, Jarod. You just feel bad for me. I'm just one of your charity cases. Save it for a hallmark card and get out of here."

__

Go. I'll admit it all if you stay. I'll fall apart if you stay. You'll pick me up if you stay…please stay.

"How do you do it? How do you manage to turn everyone who loves you away?"

__

If you stay…I'll love you…I'll…

"Practice, and a heart three sizes too small."

__

I said I loved you, before. I meant it before. I mean it now…but, I'll lose…

"Parker, that's physiologically impossible."

__

Hah…oh, Jarod…why are you like this? Why do you make me love you? Why do you make me want your arms around me when I should shoot you? Why…Why do you love me?

"It was a figure of speech."

__

I want to tell you…

"Parker, I'm staying."

__

I want you to stay…I want…

"Fine, just stay over there." [Motions for him to go across the room and away from her.]

__

Come here. Please.

"Fine!" [He walks away.]

__

Please. Come here. I'll let myself get lost…just this once…just forever.

"You can at least sit down. I don't need to see you standing there stupidly."

__

Come…come forever.

"Fine."

__

Come closer. [Jarod sits in a chair.]

"Don't sit there." 

__

Come over here. [He stands up.]

"Make up your mind, for once, Parker. Am I staying or going? Am I sitting or standing?

__

Stay with me, go with me, sit with me, stand with me…come here.

"Sit in that chair, right there. Then I don't have to look at you." [Points to a different chair.]

__

Come here. I want to stare in your eyes. I want you to stare into mine…I wanna drown.

"You sure know how to treat a guest." [Sits down in the chair she pointed to.]

__

I'll drown. I'll lose…

"You aren't a guest by choice."

__

Don't listen to me. You never have before. Come here.

"That's blatantly obvious, but I'm not going."

__

I don't want you to go, I want you to come here…

"Fine."

__

Silence…he's staring at me, isn't he?…what if I just turn my head…What if I just…How come I can see you…How come you can see me? How come…[Turns and stares at him he stares back longingly.]

"Parker…" [She walks over to him and pulls him up by lacing their fingers together

__

Jarod, I love the way our fingers look when they're laced together. I love it when you kiss me…I love it when I'm yours…I love you.

"Shhh…" [Moves her other hand to his lips, then kisses him softly.]

__

I love that you love me despite all of this. I love that…I love that I chose you and not the Centre…

"We should go."

__

Going, always going, always running. I feel like the energizer bunny.

"I suppose so."

__

He's still holding my hand…

"The Centre will be here soon, I'm sure."

__

The Centre's always here…like I said, we're even in the Centre when we're not actually in it.

"Probably."

__

He's still holding my hand…

"Come on."

__

He's holding my hand…This time we're walking out the door together.

"Jarod!" [Sydney yells as he comes bursting through Ms. Parker's front door.]

__

Sydney?

Original Author's Note: I know the first part of this chapter is soooo not drama, but Jarod is just like a child sometimes…I'm not sure where I'm going with this next. Any ideas? As always, I'll provide the background scenes for you. Part 1 involved Parker shooting Raines and then escaping with Jarod. They catch a ride to a hotel and spend the night there. Part 2 takes place the next day. Ms. Parker wants to get some things from her house, so they go there. Jarod keeps nagging her because he wants to know everything behind what made her decide to save him. The Centre is about to show up, of course, but Sydney gets to them first. Please Review! Everybody loves reviews! Everybody needs some reviews! You know you wanna! I'm tired. Sleep Sleep Sleep. Remember to send ideas!

New Author's Note: Hmm. Well, what's there to say? Nothing much. Gotta love Syd and the way he acts like their father. Please Review!!!


	4. Sydney?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Pretender. Never claimed to, you didn't see me do it, I didn't do it. I believe it belongs to TNT and NBC, or maybe not NBC anymore…and isn't 20th Century Fox one of the production companies? Anyway, It's not mine. I have no idea who owns Dudley Do-Right (Snidely Whiplash), though I think it's Hanna Barbara or Warner Bros…or something. I do not own it and don't have the right to use it but hey it is so much fun to write about other people's characters, isn't that the point of fan fiction? I also don't own the play, or movie, Kiss Me Kate and it's wonderful song "So In Love." If you've read my other fic, you've noticed that I have a mad obsession with all adaptations of Shakespeare's The Taming of the Shrew. Isn't mad craziness wonderful? Oh yeah, I don't own Hamlet either. I also have no idea what order the five stages of grief go in, or if I've got them right, but Parker's been going through most of them her entire life. My apologies to the medical community for my lack of expertise in that area.

Summary: Ms. Parker and Jarod have issues. This is what it would be like to be inside their heads while they were talking. Hope it doesn't get too confusing.

Author's Note: As a note to you first time readers, I just recently added the scene explanations into the text. Feel lucky that you get to read it when it makes more sense. By the way, the dialogue alternates each line. Ms. P, J, Ms. P, J, no exceptions. Lines always start with whoever's point of view it is.

If You Were In My Mind

By Bec-Bec

Chapter 4 Part 1

[Jarod's point of view. Ms. Parker is silent during this exchange.]

****

Sydney?

Ms. Parker's House

__

Sydney? What are you…

"Syd, what's wrong? What are you doing here?"

__

What's…

"The Centre is on their way…they know…they've put out an assassination order on Ms. Parker."

__

How come he doesn't look more surprised to see me with Parker? Wait…did he just say assassination? What…

"Assassination order!? Who gave it? Was it Raines?"

__

Why doesn't Raines ever just die like a good little cockroach?…hah…cockroach, I'll have to tell Parker that one…they'll shoot her…they'll…

"Yes…Did she actually shoot him?"

__

Shot him…she shot him…why isn't she talking?

"Yes."

__

She shot him and the psychological implications are just catching up with her, that's why she's not talking.

"Why do you always think with your gun, Parker?"

__

Everyone at the Centre thinks with their gun. You shot him once too, Sydney…to protect me…everyone who knows Raines wants to shoot him, even me.

"I think she's in a mild state of shock right now."

__

Shock. She shot him…she actually shot him…I'm shocked too…

"It's to be expected, especially after these drastic changes in her life…you two should be going."

__

But they're good drastic changes, she has me…you said 'you two'…but then, you always thought of us that way, didn't you?

"Thanks for warning us, Syd. We were just about to leave…Why don't you come?"

__

Come away. We'll be a family. You, me, and Parker…and Angelo if we can get him away. That's all I ever wanted, a family.

"I can't come now, Jarod. But soon…take care of her."

__

I'll always take care of her, I'll always protect her…I hope you come soon, Syd…we need you…oh, screeching tires.

"Be careful, Sydney, we need you."

__

Father. Be careful father. Syd, you'll always be my father…even if you aren't biologically.

"Goodbye Jarod, Ms. Parker." [Hugs Jarod and Ms. Parker.]

__

He'll hug me now, but he wouldn't when I was younger…that was because he was being watched, I can't hold it against him. [Sydney exits.]

****

Chapter 4 Part 2

[Ms. Parker's point of view. She speaks softly, just coming out of the shock filled trance she's been in.]

****

They'll Shoot Me

Ms. Parker's Bathroom, then outside the house and down the road a piece, in a rented car and then back at their hotel.

__

They'll shoot me. They'll shoot me if they see me here with you. Hell, they'd shoot me even if you weren't here. They've come to seek revenge for my lovely target practice at the back of Raines' neck. 

"Parker, hurry, this way." [Jarod pulls the window open and motions her to climb through.]

__

Can't believe I'm crawling through a bathroom window. I'm not the one chasing. I'm the one being chased. But…you've been chased for six years…

"Jarod, how many times have you had to crawl out of bathroom windows?" [Turns back when she's safely reachd the ground so she can look back at him climbing out of the window.]

__

I'm sorry for doing this to you for so long. Really, I am.

"Parker, I'll tell you everything about everything when we get away from your house, but 20 questions is not a good game to play when the Centre goons are right behind us." [He comes to the ground and they walk quickly out to where Jarod stashed their rented car.]

__

Hmm, he knows 20 questions but not Snidley Whiplash…

"Humph…the Centre…when will they just blow themselves all up like good little lemmings?"

__

Lemmings. Lemmings with suits, Centre issue black cars, and guns.

"Ms. Parker, lemmings are small rodents." [They get in the car and start to drive away.]

__

Yep, rats. They're all rats and we're gonna kill them with the most deadly poison… the truth.

"Exactly. Everyone at the Centre is a rat and seeing as my middle name is Catherine, I consider myself the cat that is going to take out each and every one of them."

__

Unless they take me out first. They'll shoot me. They'll kill me. Jarod you have to stop them. You have to stop…

"Killing and shooting are not always the answers, Parker."

__

Then why does everyone get killed and shot at the Centre?

"Jarod, there are very few things that the Centre knows how to do, the main ones being killing people and hiding the truth."

__

'Don't let morals get involved when you're thinking about the Centre, it will be your downfall.' That's what they teach you…that's what my father taught me…

"We'll find the truth, without killing anyone. Victory through violence is not a victory."

__

Always the crusading hero. Tell me, genius, if you're such a pacifist…

"Violence is the only way to win against the Centre. It's the only thing that makes them learn."

__

It is definitely time for payback.

"And that's why you shot Raines, right? Because people who work at the Centre have no souls and have to go around killing everyone."

__

What!?

"That was a low blow, Jarod."

__

Daggers in my heart…why do I let you have so much power over me?Why are you and Sydney always my nagging conscience?

"It's true. If you kill them, you're just as bad as they are." 

__

Ungrateful bastard. I sware. You are not even thankful that I saved you. I should have left you to become…

"I must have been driven by pure evil to attempt to save Superman from the clutches of the big, bad, evil corporation known as the Centre."

__

Risked my life to save you…you…

"Parker, I did thank you for that, and that's not what I meant. I'm just saying that we can find another way."

__

Yes, I suppose you did thank me with the hug…and the kiss…Oh, stupid conflicting emotions. Damn Hamlet and his "to be or not to be" moments.

"I know, Pez Head, I just didn't get any caffeine today, and I'm out of it."

__

I chose to go with him…I really did…I chose him over all of the rest of it. Why would I do that?

"Parker, sooner or later, we're gonna have to talk about what happened. You're in shock. I know you are, and you've already gone through denial and anger.

__

Denial and anger? You mean saying that I wanted you gone and then swearing revenge on the Centre? Hah, I must have been in shock for the last six years.

"You know me so well? What's next?"

__

What the hell is next? What evil, terrible thing is gonna happen now? [They stop at eh hotel they stayed at the previous night.]

"Well, your anger will be followed by intense sadness and a feeling of loss."

__

That's nothing new. I'm always sad…always…[Entering the hotel room. Ms. Parker sits down on the bed.]

"Would you have left without me?"

__

He would have, I know he would. He'd never risk his freedom for anyone…though, he has saved all of those people…am I just one of his charity cases? Damn it, Jarod!

"If I had, I'd come back. I've never really left you alone. I've always been there."

__

You don't care. You're just waiting for me to call you the hero.

"To taunt me and annoy me."

__

You know, Jarod, you are almost worse than Raines. At least he doesn't pretend to care, he flat out shows that he loathes you and your existence.

"'So, taunt me, hurt me, decieve me, desert me, I'm yours until I die…' It's from Kiss Me Kate."

__

Hah, resort to your stupid old musicals! That's not going to work on me, Wonder Boy, I think I'll leave.

"Serenading me with a stupid musical is not the way to get on my good side."

__

I can walk out the door right this minute. I'll never even look back. All I need is my gun and my high heels.

"I'd never try to serenade you, Parker. Hell, why would I even try to love you? You don't ever let that happen." [He walks out the door quickly, slamming it behind him and driving off in the car.]

__

He walked out the door first…Wh…Where did he go?

Original Author's Note: What happens next? Thoughts? Comments? Anything at all? Send me some reviews!!! 

New Author's Note: Ditto!!!


	5. Raines Shot, Parker Gone

Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Pretender. Never claimed to, you didn't see me do it, I didn't do it. I believe it belongs to TNT and NBC, or maybe not NBC anymore…and isn't 20th Century Fox one of the production companies? Anyway, It's not mine. No offense to the Pez Corporation and their wonderful little bits of sugar. 

Summary: Ms. Parker and Jarod have issues. This is what it would be like to be inside their heads while they were talking. Hope it doesn't get too confusing.

If You Were In My Mind

By Bec-Bec

Chapter 5 Part 1

[Angelo's point of view.]

****

Raines Shot, Parker Gone

The Centre. Sydney's Office.

__

Raines shot, Parker gone. Jarod Gone. Safer now. Safe friends.

"Angelo, did you see what happened?"

__

Sydney know. Sydney help them escape. Angelo not tell anyone.

"Not see any of it."

__

Fragmented thought all Angelo have now.

"Do you know where Ms. Parker is?"

__

Angelo know lots. Angelo know all about everything. Raines not take that from Angelo.

"Parker gone. Parker safe. No worry Sydney."

__

Raines take lots from Timmy, make him Angelo, Raines never take truth from Angelo.

"What about Jarod? Is Jarod safe?"

__

Jarod, Timmy's friend. Jarod, Angelo's friend. Jarod save Angelo, Angelo save Jarod.

"Safe. Safe with Parker."

__

Angelo know all about Jarod, Angelo know all about everything.

"Angelo, you can't tell anyone that they're together, okay?"

__

Angelo know Jarod love Parker and Parker love Jarod. Happy together.

"Together, happy. Together."

__

Together, happy, together!

"Angelo, calm down. Promise me"

__

Together, happy, together!

"Together, happy, together!"

__

Catherine happy that Parker and Jarod happy together!

"Angelo, Angelo, yes. I know, they're happy together. Angelo, you can't tell anyone."

__

Everyone know. Everyone always know, Everyone always watching. Catherine always watching.

"Everyone know. Everyone watching. Catherine watching."

__

Catherine love you, Catherine love them, Catherine love everybody…except him.

"Catherine?"

__

Catherine hate him. Catherine hate! Catherine hate!

"Catherine hate. Catherine angry."

__

Hate him, want him dead! Want truth!

"Angelo, Catherine is dead."

__

Catherine never dead. Catherine inside. Catherine inside me, inside you, inside everyone, inside the Centre.

"Catherine never dead. Catherine inside."

__

Catherine me, Catherine you, Catherine blue, want to know truth.

"What do you mean? Angelo, what does it mean?

__

Catherine me, Catherine you, Catherine blue, want to know truth.

"Catherine me, Catherine you, Catherine blue, want to know truth."

__

Catherine…Catherine…Catherine, truth.

"I don't understand."

__

Truth…truth,…truth

"Truth. Find truth."

__

Truth…Find truth. Truth save all.

"What truth? Angelo, what do you know?"

__

Truth…truth…truth.

"Sydney find truth. Angelo Bye." [Angelo climbs up into the air ducts.]

__

Truth…truth…truth.

****

Chapter 5 Part 2

[Ms. Parker's point of view.]

Left Me All Alone

The front desk at the hotel, down the street, and the drugstore.

Left me all alone. He never leaves me all alone. Why did I do that? Don't I love him? If I love him, why would I want to hurt him that way?

"Excuse me, do you know where the nearest drug store is?"

__

Though I do love the thought of him feeling destroyed and broken…no I don't. I hate that thought. 

"It's down the street and around the corner, you can't miss it." [Woman at the front desk.]

__

I hate that he's hurt. I hate that I'm hurt. God help me, I hate that I hate that I'm in love with him…If that makes any sense. Oh, I wish I didn't have to live in my head.

"Thank you." [Leaves the hotel and walks down the street to the drug store.]

__

Aspirin, aspirin will cure all of this. Aspirin and some alcohol, then I'll forget him, I'll forget everything. I can live with being the Ice Queen if I forget him, then it won't matter.

"Excuse me, which aisle is the aspirin located on?" [At the drug store.]

__

Where am I going to be the Ice Queen though? What am I going to do with my life now? Why couldn't I have left the Centre when I was younger? Why didn't I let myself love Jarod? Why did my mother die? What is the meaning of life?…Damn I need aspirin now!

"Aisle 7." [Drug store employee.]

__

Questions, questions, questions. How come questions never have answers? Damn, another question with no answer. Oh, I wish I could stop thinking. This is torture…ah, sweet wonderful aspirin…now, where is that liquor? Vodka or rum, the eternal choice, why not take both, then I can forget twice as much. [Walking to aisle seven, finding the aspirin and then tracking down the alcohol section.]

"That will be $14.00." [Cashier at the checkout.]

__

Oh, money. The Centre can liquify all of my money now. Damn. This is the worst choice I've ever made. No Centre, no money, no nothing…not even Jarod. Damn Jarod! I blame all of this on you. You had to be cute and sweet and actually care about me…and…and…this is why my father told me never to let emotions get in the way. Pez Head gives me one puppy dog look and my whole world turns upside down. Damn you Jarod!

"Have a nice day." [Cashier at the checkout.]

__

Nice day, hah, only when I forget it happened, then it will be the most wonderful day in my life.

"You too." [Ms. Parker answers politely.]

__

I do hope your life is less complicated than mine…it probably is. Maybe I should work in a drug store…who am I kidding, it's probably more likely that I'll get shot here than it is at the Centre…that's really sad…well, just one more thing to forget when this lovely alcohol begins to work. [Returning to the hotel.]

****

Chapter 4 Part 3

[Jarod's point of view.]

Ms. Parker and Jarod's hotel room.

****

Is She Drunk?

__

Is she drunk?

"Parker?…"

__

Is she drunk? She looks terrible. [Ms. Parker is curled up on the bed.]

"Look who's here, Prince Charming's come back to try and rescue me from my drunken stupor. Tell me, how do you fit all of this rescuing into one day?"

__

She's wrecked. Why does she do this to herself?

"Parker, have you been drinking?"

__

Obvious question, with an obvious answer. Why does she do this to herself?

"Well, as a matter of fact, I have. Come on, meet my friends Mr. Vodka and Ms. Rum, and, oh yeah, their other friend, Mr. Aspirin-din-din." [Leans over toward the bedside table where the alcohol and aspirin are.]

__

She mixed alcohol and drugs? I swear Parker, you take more risks with your health than you take working at the Centre.

"Okay, that's very nice, come on, lets get you over to the bathroom." [Walks forward and pulls her up.]

__

She can't want me to see her like this. Why does she do this to herself?

"No. You don't tell me what to do. I do what I want. I decide who lives or dies. I decide who lives or dies." [Pulls out of his grasp.]

__

She's really warped. Why the hell would she bring up Kyle? 

"Parker, why do you do this to yourself."

__

She brought up Kyle to hurt me, didn't she? Why does she want to hurt me all of the time?"

"Oh, can't you see, Jarod, it's the only way to forget. I forget me, I forget the Centre, I forget my father, I forget you, I forget the zoo, and all this hullabaloo, hah hah hah."

__

She can't want to forget everything. There are so many great things in the world. So much for her to see. So much for me to show her…so much for her to love. But, she's afraid of love…

"You don't really forget it, it's still there when the aspirin wears off and the alcohol is gone, it's still there."

__

She's afraid because everyone she loves goes away…Thomas, her little sister…her mother…so she wants to be the one who makes people go away so they don't do it first…but, I did, I walked out the door first. I left her again.

"No it's not, it's gone! I'll make it be gone, it has to be gone…gone, so long…gone, so long." [Sorrowfully.]

__

Parker, I shouldn't have left. I'm so sorry. But, don't you see, I came back. I came back for you. I always come back for you.

"Parker, You can't make everything go away, sooner or later, you have to face that it's there."

__

I'm here. Don't you see that I'm here. 

"Nothing's ever there."

__

Why even bother to try and tell you when you're drunk? Why even bother at all.

"I'm there. I'm here."

__

Why do I ever bother?

"Nope, Nothing's there. I'm not there and you're not there. Nothings there. Nothing at all."

__

Why bother?

"Fine, Parker, if you want me to go, I'll go. You'll never see me again and you'll be all alone again and forever. And no one will care. No one will love you…not even me.

__

I want to stay, but I can't if you don't want me too. I've been waiting for you for far too long now. I'll just let go and walk away. [Walks toward the door.]

"No…don't go."

__

Sad, so sad. She's always so sad. [Turns back.]

"Why?"

__

Let me make you not sad. You don't need your friends; alcohol, drugs, and caffeine. You don't.

"Because, I'll be alone. If you leave everything is gone…gone so long…gone…"

__

She is upset that I went. But, I know she would have gone. She would have left. She never lets herself need anyone, so why should she need me?

"If I stay, you have to stay too."

__

Why?

"Stay…stay, please." [Pleading.]

__

Doesn't really mean it. She never really means it. Never at all.

"Why should I stay?"

__

She'll change her mind tomorrow. She'll want me gone tomorrow.

"Because…"

__

Tomorrow, I'll be gone. Tonight, I'll be gone. Right now, I'll be gone.

"Because why?"

__

Gone so long, gone so long.

"Because I- I…"

__

Goodbye, Parker.

"Goodbye, Parker." [Turns and wlks back toward the door.]

__

Goodbye forever.

"No! Jarod, I need you. Jarod!" [Lunges forward and grabs out for him, squeezing him tightly.]

__

Don't squeeze me so tight. Ow, you're going to break one of my ribs. Let go.

"Parker, you never really need me. You don't want to need me. I'm going. I'm never going to come and interrupt you again. You can be as drunk and angry as you want." [Pulls out of her tight grasp, but turns to face her instead of leaving.]

__

Let go, it's time for you to let go…I…I already did…

"It's not true, I do need you. Can't live without you. Never could before. I told you, I chased because I wanted you. I chase because I want you. You can't leave…you can't leave me again."

__

But…you would have left me…I'll leave, I will. Just let go. Let go.

"If I hadn't left, you would have."

__

Would have left me, and it'd be me drinking and crying on the floor, trying to hold on to you, to keep you from going away.

"Yes, but can't you see. That's the point. I finally know that's the point, we're the same."

__

Same? When have I hurt you the way that you've hurt me? When have I broken your heart the way that you break mine?

"We're not the same."

__

We're nothing alike. You are too cold. Too cold to care the way that I do.

"Yes, we are. I have no family and neither do you. I chase you because I'm afraid to love you. You never leave me, because you're afraid to love me. The people we love go away, they always go away. Kyle, Tommy, my mother. But when you love people, they do go away. But, you don't have to go away now. You don't."

__

Doesn't mean it. Never does.

"Parker, you're just saying all of this because you're drunk. You don't really mean it."

__

Never really means it.

"I do mean it. I stopped drinking three hours ago."

__

What?!

"What?!"

__

What?!

"I needed to see if you would really go. But you stayed all of this time. You argued with a drunken woman. You argued with the Ice Queen and you stayed."

__

What?!

"Parker, what do you mean? What?!"

__

What?!

"Jarod. I do love you. I was just waiting to see if you'd come back. I realized that if I didn't love you I could have cared less whether or not you came back. See, but I did care. So, I stopped drinking to wait and see if you would come back. And you did. But, I couldn't make it easy; I'm the Ice Queen, easy doesn't work for me. And then, I really thought that you would leave. So, I grabbed on to you to keep you from leaving. You're not going to leave, right?"

__

I can't believe…

"You know, after what you've put me through. I should walk out that door, just because you always think this is some sort of game."

__

But I won't.

"Oh…"

__

She's going to cry again…

"I said should, I didn't say would." [Ms. Parker moves quickly toward him and captures him in a kiss.]

__

Wh…oh, I love it when she kisses me. This is so un-Ice Queen of her. Why does she ever try to be the Ice Queen? She doesn't want to…mmm I love it when she kisses me.

"Wow. So, this is what it feels like to be in love…I don't think I even felt this way about Tommy."

__

Love…love.

"Parker, I'd love to talk about love, but we really should go. I have a feeling that the Centre is going to be here soon."

__

Damn the Centre, this would have been the perfect moment if it hadn't been for them.

"Damn the Centre, this would have been the perfect moment if it wasn't for them."

__

I sware she reads minds. 

Original Author's Note: I'm really torn over this chapter, I don't know if I liked it or not. I'm not sure if it was an accurate representation of how they would both be thinking. What do you think? As always, send thoughts and story ideas. Most definitely, send reviews!

New Author's Note: Okay, for some reason, I can't here Ms. Parker saying these words…it just doesn't fit or something. It's not just me right? Tell me the truth because I need to know. Send me a review!


	6. Chicago, New York

Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Pretender. Never claimed to, you didn't see me do it, I didn't do it. I believe it belongs to TNT and NBC, or maybe not NBC anymore…and isn't 20th Century Fox one of the production companies? Anyway, It's not mine. I borrowed a line from IOTH which is also, not mine. I also don't know if Buddha actually said what I qouted him as saying. The line is from the movie Anna and the King, so if Buddha didn't say it, blame it on them. And, of course, Anna and the King is…anyone? not mine, that's right.

Summary: Ms. Parker and Jarod have issues. This is what it would be like to be inside their heads while they were talking. Hope it doesn't get too confusing.

Author's Note: Sigh, apparently the concept of this story is far too confusing so I'm gonna have to change it. No more hunting for keywords to understand what's going on. Oh well. Hope you still like it. By the way, the dialogue alternates each line. Ms. P, J, Ms. P, J, no exceptions. Lines always start with whoever's point of view it is.

If You Were In My Mind

By Bec-Bec

Chapter 6 Part 1

****

Chicago, New York

Inside of Jarod's Car

[Ms. Parker's point of view. She is riding in the passenger seat. They have been driving for a long time.]

__

Chicago, New York, Talahassee, Houston, Boston, no, not Boston…that's too close to the Centre…Miami, Los Angeles, Seattle, where are we going to go?

"Jarod, where are we going?"

__

Maine, we could go see Ben…or Las Vegas…

"I haven't decided yet."

__

I wonder if I'll marry you someday, I wonder if…Las Vegas is fun without wedding chapels. Anyplace is happy without wedding chapels. Why do they call it a chapel?

"Well, we can't escape if there's nowhere to escape to."

__

I've escaped to you…I turned to you. You told me 'I'd hate to see someone miss a turning point when one is staring them in the face,' and at first, I turned away, but now I turned to you.

"Buddha said that roads are for journeys, not destinations."

__

Destinations. Destiny…was I meant to come to you all along? Was I meant to turn to you all along? Is there some bigger plan to all of this? If there is, why have we had to go through what we've gone through? Was it so that we'd appreciate it more once we got it? I love the way our fingers look when they're laced together. [Ms. Parker has taken one of Jarod's hands off of the steering wheel and laced her fingers through it.]

"What was that for?"

__

Together…

"Nothing, I just like the way our fingers look when they're laced together."

__

Together…forever…

"Me too."

__

His lips are so soft. I wonder of he uses chapstick, maybe I could…[Ms. Parker leans over and kisses Jarod, blocking his view of the road. He slows the car down.]

"Mmm…"

__

God his lips are soft.

"Parker, it's not safe for me to drive if you're going to kiss me like that…not that I'm complaining."

Pull over then. We're far enough away from them. There's a hotel right over there. Pull over…

"Pull over then."

__

Pull over and…I swear, my mind is foul, really it is. It's too soon…but then, is it? I've known him for the majority of my life…how is it too soon?…pull over.

****

Chapter 6 Part 2

****

Lost

A Hotel on the roadside, somewhere in Virginia

[Jarod's point of view. They are kissing on a bed, in the beginning stages of making love.]

__

Lost. Capsized, drowning in your eyes…drowning in you.

"Parker, you smell incredible."

__

Drowning in a meadow, a field, a wildflower, a lily, drowning in you.[He removes her shirt.]

"Mmm…so do you."

__

Drowning in your eyes, in your skin, in your throat. Your skin is like porcelain, but as soft as a baby, is that a little mole?

"Parker, I'm naming this little mole on your shoulder, it's mine from now on. You can't show it to anyone else."

__

Nobody, just me. You're just mine. It's just you and me. [Ms. Parker removes his shirt]

"Fine, then this little scar right here on your shoulder is mine."

__

I'm all yours…all of me…especially my heart.

"No problem."

__

Your fingers and your arm and you shoulder and your skin, and your white beauty.

"Mmm…no, problem."

__

This little hollow right here in your throat above your collarbone, it's all mine.

"I love this hollow in your throat."

__

Mine, all mine…you're all mine. [Kissing the hollow and running his tongue over it lightly.]

"Hah, stop, that tickles…Mmm…"

__

And your neck, and your ear, and your cheekbones, and…your lips. Beautiful lips and fingers, as beautiful as Juliet. [He begins to recite Shakespeare.Consider them kissing on and off through this scene.]

" 'If I profane with my unworthiest hand

This holy shrine, the gentle sin is this: 

My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand 

To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss.' "

__

Your lips are so beautiful and soft and I want them to only be mine…

" 'Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,

Which mannerly devotion shows in this;

For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,

And palm to palm is holy palmers kiss.' "

Palm to palm, lip to lip, heart to heart, mine to mine…all mine and more that's only for me…[pressing their hands together, presing their lips together, pulling themselves closer together.]

" 'Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?' "

__

Lips and palms and fingertips and the soft, white, porcelain skin of an angel…my angel…

" 'Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer.' "

__

I pray that you are mine, always and forever, and this little mole named Juliet, and your shoulder and it's beautiful pale skin…[Kissing her shoulder.]

" 'O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do!

They pray; grant thou, lest faith turn to dispair.' "

__

I'm no saint, and neither are you, but you are my angel…my beautiful porcelain skinned angel with the most beautiful blue eyes in the world…drowning, drowning in you.

" 'Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake.' "

__

Moving from drowning. Drowning in your eyes, drowning in yourt heart, drowning in you.

" 'Then move not while my prayers effect I take. 

Thus from my lips, by thine my sin is purged.' "

__

The Angel takes the sin away. Sins of passion and love and my angel.

" 'Then have my lips the sin that they have took.' "

__

Never sin on my Angel's lips. My lips on my angels lips. My angel.

" 'Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urged!

Give me my sin again.' "

__

I'll take your kiss anyday. I'll take your kiss everyday. I'll kiss you for ever. I'll love you forever. [The undressing is done and everything comes to a head.]

" 'You kiss… by th'… book.' "

Books and saints and poets' hands, Angels and my heart those fingertips those eyes, sin and lips and kisses, trespasses, books, poets, saints' hands, those fingertips…those… fade… fade into you…

****

Chapter 6 Part 3

****

Circles

Still the Hotel in Virginia

[Ms. Parker's point of view. She's laying on Jarod's chest. They are staring at each other. She is rubbing his back.]

__

Circles. Little circles and patterns. Weaving colors, lines…there are so many muscles in your back.

"Can I stay curled up on your chest forever?"

__

You are the greatest pillow, the most comfortable, the best smelling, the only pillow that I love.

"Forever and longer…infinity."

__

Infinity and forever…your fingers and mine. The Saint and the Angel. Jarod and…me… [Laces their fingers together.]

"Jarod, I love you."

__

Infinity and forever.

"I love you too, Parker."

__

Parker…I'm a Parker…I betrayed my family…but…the new Parker leagacy begins with me…and I begin with Jarod.

"You can call me by my real name, if you want."

__

But only you. Only you forever. Only you infinitity. Only us infinity.

"Andrea Catherine Parker…but you're my Parker."

__

Parker, I'm a Parker forever.

"Parker works for me…we just have to change what it means."

__

Parkers mean power, anger, stab you in the back, hurt you, kill you…die…

"But, Parker means beauty. Angel like beauty."

__

I'm your Angel, you're my Saint. Saints and poets. Angels and philosophers. Saints and Angels. Jarod and Parker. Lovers.

"Mmm…promise me it will be like this forever."

__

You and me…together. You and me…together. Me and You…together. The he's, she's, I's, them's, Us…just us.

"Promise."

__

You and me and us together…who's knocking on the door?[There's a knock on the door]

Author's Note: I thought it would be interesting to incorporate Romeo and Juliet into this chapter. Hope it wasn't out of place. Does it work better with the little explanations? Send me reviews!!! Please!!!


	7. Why Do We Always Get Interrupted?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Pretender. Never claimed to, you didn't see me do it, I didn't do it. I believe it belongs to TNT and NBC, or maybe not NBC anymore…and isn't 20th Century Fox one of the production companies? Anyway, It's not mine. Okay, I borrowed the line "You can pin me anytime you want." from the movie "Pleasantville," just in case they've copyrighted it or something, it's not mine. Also, the line "…Just remember in the winter, far beneath the bitter snow, lies the seed that with the sun's love in the spring becomes a rose." Is from the song "The Rose" which may or may not have been written by Bette Midler. I know she performed it, but I have no idea if she wrote it, I'll have to watch the movie again. In any case, it's not mine. And, since I'm on a roll of borrowing other people's lines, it's only appropriate to borrow some from "The Pretender" itself: The lines "…somewhere in the chilling blackness she caught a glimpse of a light." and " The precocious little girl with a heart full of fire, a soul enflamed by passion, and a smile that could melt winter and spring." are from the book that Jarod writes for Ms. Parker in the episode "Gigolo Jarod." Sadly, this is also not mine. 

Summary: Ms. Parker and Jarod have issues. This is what it would be like to be inside their heads while they were talking. Hope it doesn't get too confusing.

Author's Note: Sigh, apparently the concept of this story is far too confusing so I'm gonna have to change it. No more hunting for keywords to understand what's going on. Oh well. Hope you still like it. By the way, the dialogue alternates each line. Ms. P, J, Ms. P, J, no exceptions, unless the chapter is between two different characters or I drop in a third character. Lines always start with whoever's point of view it is.

If You Were In My Mind

By Bec-Bec

Chapter 7 Part 1

****

Why Do We Always Get Interrupted?

The hotel room in Virginia

[Ms. Parker's point of view. She is lying on Jarod's chest. Someone has just knocked on the door.]

__

Why do we always get interrupted? [She pulls her head up and rolls on top of him.]

****

MP-"Ignore whoever it is, they'll go away." [Kisses him.]

__

Mmm…no interruptions allowed. It's just going to be me and you. You promised it would be like this always, so ignore whoever that is, it's not important. [The knocking continues.]

****

J-"Parker, we should answer it, I'm sure it's no one important."

__

The only important thing right now is you and me, don't bother with the door.

****

MP-"Exactly, if it's not important, they'll go away." [The knocking stops.] "See." [Kisses his chin and continues downward to his chest.]

__

Just you and me, nothing else matters. 

****

J-"All I see is you." [grasps her shoulders in his hands and pushes her up so he can look in her eyes.]

__

Do you see what I see when I look in your eyes, Jarod? Do you see us? Do you drown? How is it that I can drown in your eyes, and yet at the same time, you're my life perserver? Could anyone ever truly explain the depths of our love? Did Romeo and Juliet even come close?

****

MP-"Likewise." [Jarod rolls them over and she's pinned down beneath him as he holds her forearms down.]

__

God your eyes are amazing.

****

J-"Pinned you."

__

Hah, we're not fighting here, Jarod. I wouldn't stop you even if I wanted to…which I don't. [She wiggles a little for good measure and then is still again.]

****

MP-"You can pin me anytime you want." [Jarod nuzzles her neck.]

__

Mmm…did I ever tell you that you smell amazing?

****

J-"Can I hold you to that?" [He lets go of her arms as his hands slide to her waist.]

__

You can hold me anytime you want, all of the time…if you're so inclined. [She winds her newly freed arms around his neck, pulling him down closer.]

****

MP-"Absolutely." [Their lips meet and their tongues explore the depths of eachother's mouths.]

__

Amazing, absolutely amazing…I'll kiss you forever…I'm never going to let you go now, I don't know how I managed to stay away before, but I'm never leaving now. [Jarod pulls back and runs a hand through her hair.]

****

J-"Parker…"

__

Never stop saying my name, Jarod. Never…

****

MP-"What?"

__

Never stop looking at me the way you're looking at me now. The way you make it seem like I'm your today, tomorrow, and yesterday…that's what you are for me…

****

J-"I'm never going to stop loving you, okay?" [He tilts her head back and lowers his mouth to her exposed neck.]

__

Mmm…can you feel my pulse right now, Jarod?

****

MP-"I'm never going to stop loving you either." [She winds her legs around his waist and they make love again.]

****

Chapter 7 Part 2

****

White Paradise

Still the hotel room in Virginia

[Jarod's point of view. His head is resting on Ms. Parker's stomach as she twirls her fingers in his hair.]

White Paradise. That's what your skin is, a white paradise. You're so beautiful, Parker.

****

J- "How did something as beautiful as you manage to survive a place like the Centre? How could a flower like you bloom so brightly in the blackness of despair and desolation held within its walls?"

__

How is it you're so amazing? I don't think I'll ever be able to comprehend it. It must be the eighth wonder of the world.

****

MP- " '…Just remember in the winter, far beneath the bitter snow, lies the seed that with the suns love, in the spring becomes a rose.' "

My rose…

****

J-"Would that make me the sun?"

__

The sun, illuminating the darkness, brightening life, growing flowers, uncovering my flower, holding my flower in my light.

****

MP- "Of course, but you already knew that. Don't you remember? '…somewhere in the chilling blackness, she caught a glimpse of a light.' "

She actually read all of my book…she memorized my book…I think, if it's possible, I love her even more…[Kisses her bellybutton and whispers into her flesh.]

****

J-"Ah, 'The precocious little girl with a heart full of fire, a soul enflamed by passion, and a smile that could melt winter and spring.' Are you a lonely valentine now, Parker?"

__

I'll never let you be lonely again.

****

MP-"Of course not, Jarod, I'm your valentine…as long as the offer still stands."

__

You've always been my valentine, Parker, even if you didn't know it.

****

J-"Parker, be my valentine?"

__

Be mine…

****

MP-"Yes, Jarod. As soon as it's Valentine's Day, I'll be your valentine." [She lifts his chin from her stomach so that she can look in his eyes.]

__

She's mine.

****

J-"Good, now I'll have someone to share conversation hearts with."

__

Candy. I'm hungry…I could eat you up Parker, you smell incredible…

****

MP-"You shared conversation hearts with me before, despite the fact that I didn't want them. Speaking of which, I'm hungry, lets find some food."

__

I'm still sure she reads minds, even if logically that's impossible…though, she hears her mother's voice. Perhaps, if that's possible, this doesn't seem quite so impossible.

****

J-"I agree wholeheartedly." [He lifts himself up on his arms and crawls closer to her until his face is just above hers and kisses her on the mouth.]

__

Mmm…[Ms. Parker swats at him playfully as she breaks off the kiss.]

****

MP-"More later, Wonder Boy. Feed me now!" [He narrows his eyes and growls slightly, before his face breaks out in a huge grin.]

__

More later…

****

J-"Okay." 

****

Chapter 7 Part 3

****

The Night Sky Is Beautiful

The parking lot of the hotel in Virginia

[Ms. Parker's point of view. She and Jarod have just returned from eating and are sitting in the car. They are holding hands and staring at the night sky.]

The night sky is beautiful. I love the stars.

****

MP-"It's beautiful out here."

__

It's even better because I'm sharing it with you.

****

J-" 'No one can convey the depth of the evening sky. 

Photographs come close, and sometimes paintings can capture you like the sky. 

But, no one can really show everything that is in the sky. 

The years of history happening right beneath it. 

The stars at night. 

The sky holds all promises and yet, 

It need not promise anything at all to enrapture the human soul. 

It's…beautiful.' "

That was beautiful…

****

MP-"Jarod, that was beautiful."

__

But not as beautiful as your eyes…[She leans over and kisses his cheek.]

****

J-"Just some musings about life. I never take the sky for granted because, anyday, I might end up back in the Centre and never get to see it again."

__

I'm so sorry, Jarod. I'm sorry I ever tried to bring you back there. [A tear trickles down her cheek but she doesn't let the emotion take over her voice.]

****

MP-"Jarod, I'm so sorry for trying to bring you back there all of these years…I never meant to…"

__

It's partly my fault…

****

J-"Shh…you were a prisoner there to." [Jarod pulls her to him and rests her head against his shoulder.] "That's what I've been trying to tell you all of these years. But, none of that matters now, okay. Now, we can fight them together, we're indestructable when we're together, that's why they've tried to stop it from happening for so long. They knew, why do you think they let us search for the scrolls together? They could have come and gotten you and me before we got anywhere near them, but they waited because they knew together we would find them. We can stop this game with them now. When we're together, we're no longer the pawns, we can checkmate them now."

__

The things you say, Jarod. The things you say, you make chess sound comforting. It's safe right here with you, even in this unsafe world. [She snuggles into his shoulder.]

MP-"The only places I've ever felt truly safe in my entire life are when I was around my mother, or when I'm around you."

__

I'm safe right here with you. Yawn…I'm tired…

****

J-"Come on, we need to get some sleep, we have a long travel ahead of us." [Jarod opens the car door and pulls her out with him, helping her to her feet.]

__

Sleep…Only if I get to sleep in your arms.

****

MP-"So, you decided where we're going?" [They stroll towards the hotel.]

__

I'll curl up in your arms and for once, I'll sleep okay at night, without the help of drugs.

****

J-"Yes, but it's a surprise." [They come closer to their hotel room and see someone is sitting on the ground outside of it, leaning against the wall.]

__

Ethan?

Author's Note: Ah, wonderful sugary scenes. The problem is, despite the fact that I love reading them, I despise writing them…someone explain this to me. I really am crazy, I'm sure. It doesn't make sense that I love it and I hate it…it's another Hamlet to be or not to be thing. On that note, "No one can convey the depth of the evening sky. Photographs come close, and sometimes paintings can capture you like the sky. But, no one can really show everything that is in the sky. The years of history happening right beneath it. The stars at night. The sky holds all promises and yet, It need not promise anything at all to enrapture the human soul. It's…beautiful." is my original work, so if you ever feel like borrowing it, and I can't see why you would, remember to sight that I've written it! I hope that I haven't bored you all out of your minds with my psychotic storytelling, psychotic being the key word on which all of my stories revolve. Did I mention that I'm missing a pint of blood right now because I so kindly donated it? Chalk up my not making any sense right now to that fact. I have low blood volume now!!! Yay!!! The proper word now is, anyway… Please Review!!! Love Ya!


End file.
